devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaihedgie
I'm not sure what you mean, could you give me an example?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) At Wikipedia a couple of years back concernin' the Guilty Gear characters, there was a template for their information, such as birthplace as well as the theme songs they had throughout each installment :That sounds fine, if the various characters have theme songs.Glorious CHAOS! 07:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ability I'm not really sure what you mean about abilities. Is this the edit you were talking about? It looked to me to be pretty much redundant to the lead paragraphs and the trivia section. Maybe you could explain what you were trying to explain with that paragraph, and I could help you work on it?Glorious CHAOS! 07:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, most of that is in the movesets themselves. But looking at Yamato, for example, it explains that it is a dark-elemental blade with tremendous magical power able to cut through anything. And as far as I know, that's all we know about the Yamato's abilities. Could you give me an example of what kind of stuff is missing?Glorious CHAOS! 08:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::The space thing seems to be more an extension of its magical sharpness - it would definitely be good to cover it, though I wouldn't say it can control space in the same way that, for example, the Agni controls fire. As for Dark Slayer, I'll ask Flia, but it could probably be merged with Yamato, as it's intimately related to it. I guess we could go into more evaluation of the movesets, such as how Lucifer is somewhat sadistic, but there's only so far we can go before it becomes speculation.Glorious CHAOS! 06:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) You'll ask me? I'm flattered. :) Anyway, I'm for merging. Articles are just too closely related. Actually, will do that now. As for Description section... First, it should be renamed in something like Abilities or Powers. Second, I think this section will be unique to Yamato (maybe Sparda too, although his power isn't related to anything particular), as it is the only recurring blade with strong magical abilities - in other words, that's the only sword of abilities of which we know enough to make a separate section. Most of other weapons have only several words saying about their powers (Agni, Rudra, Lucifer...) which can be written in Trivia sections. Flia 08:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trish ...I didn't revert anything to do with the novel. I made sure to keep that data, and reverted the numerous coding errors you added. *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trish&diff=13075&oldid=13050 :You're probably using the Rich Text Editor instead of the Code Editor. The Rich Text Editor makes a huge mess of the page's coding, even if it makes adding info slightly easier for new editors. Check the link I gave you, you can see what I reverted.Glorious CHAOS! 03:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're trying to reorganize the page, it should be organized as Dante is, pretty much - the plot for each game in a different header.Glorious CHAOS! 03:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC)